


A Smile as Bright as the Sun

by solyongtherainbow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solyongtherainbow/pseuds/solyongtherainbow
Summary: Yachi asks Kiyoko out on a cafe date.





	A Smile as Bright as the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello An-chan! Sorry this is late + it's kind of rushed + I suck at writing fluff but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Merry (late) Christmas ^^

“S-Shimizu-senpai??” Yachi walked up to her upperclassman. “What is it, Hitoka-chan?” Kiyoko looked up from her papers. 

Yachi fumbled with her own notebooks. “U-um, I was thinking… if you’re free after school today...since there’s no practice…. would you like to go to the cafe with me?” Yachi mumbled an invite.

Kiyoko smiled. “Sure, I’ll go with you. Let’s meet in right front of the school right away, okay? We’ll walk together, since it’s close.” Yachi jolted. “O-okay then! I’ll see you right after school!”

Yachi wasn’t expecting such an easy agreement. Unaware and uncaring of the huge smile on her face, she skipped down the hallway.

~~~~~~~

Yachi’s class had been held in a few minutes. She didn’t want to be late, so she grabbed her things and ran outside.

And there Kiyoko was, right there. She looked stunning in the reflected sunlight from the snow. The clouds had just cleared up that day, so the sky was crystal clear. Her black hair had an unusual, yet beautiful gleam to it. 

“What’s the matter, Hitoka-chan?” The thin voice pierced through her thoughts. “Oh, it’s, um, nothing? Just spaced out for a bit there. Heh heh…” Kiyoko nodded. She was used to people staring at her because of her beauty, regardless of gender. “Well then, let’s go.”

They walked down the hill to the cafe. The snow crunched underneath the two girl’s shoes as well as fallen leaves from the previous season, now brown and dead. They avoided walking under the long icicles that hung from barren trees. The chilly wind blew through their hair. Kiyoko’s hair flew like a flag, while Yachi’s simply flapped against her ears. 

They walked in silence for a while, enjoying the scenery. Eventually Kiyoko spoke up. “How was your day, Hitoka-chan?” Yachi jolted out of it. “Oh, um, it was ok! Hinata and Kageyama came by to ask about some things during break, that was fun. Um, besides that...nothing really happened. How about you?” Yachi perked up. “Well, let’s see…” Kiyoko put a finger to her chin.

“It was basically a normal day for me. Nothing really special...besides the fact that we don’t have practice today, and that I’m going to a cafe with you.” Kiyoko smiled at Yachi once more. 

_Shimizu-senpai’s smile. It’s so bright. It’s like the sun...Every time I see it, I feel like the heavens themselves are singing to me._

They arrived at the cafe. It was a tiny cafe, with a theme of light brown. The chairs, porch, silverware, everything was light brown. It was a nice color though, so Yachi didn't complain.

A small bell tinkled as they entered the cafe. “Welcome!” A young lady only a little older than them stopped sweeping the floor for a moment. “Please, find yourself a seat and I'll be right with you.” The pair did just that. 

There were two laminated menus on the small table already prepared for them. Kiyoko and Yachi flipped through the menu. 

Kiyoko ordered a small cup of cafe au lait and a slice of lemon pound cake. Yachi also ordered a small cup of caramel macchiato and a red bean bun. 

Yachi made a confused face at Kiyoko’s order. After the waitress left, she asked curiously, “What's cafe au lait?” “Ah, it's a bitter coffee with a milk base. It's a bit **too** bitter for me, however,” She chuckles. “So I like to get something sweet with it.” Yachi perks up. “Ah, so that's why you got the lemon cake?” “Yeah.” Another smile.

Yachi beams before realizing how awkward this conversation was. “Ah, s-sorry for making the atmosphere weird!” She blushes furiously and flaps her hands. “It's no problem.” Kiyoko looked just as embarrassed. “I actually drink too much coffee for my own good, so that's why I know so much about it.” She confessed. Yachi instantly became more curious. “What other types of coffee do you like?”

Kiyoko brightened. “Well, I actually like caramel macchiatos too as a sweet. If I'm up late, I drink espresso. Armenian espresso if I feel like it because it's really strong. How about you, Hitoka-chan?” 

Yachi jolted out of her thoughts of how cute Kiyoko was when she started talking about things she likes. “Oh, um, I like sweet drinks in general. So macchiatos, I guess. I'm not one for bitter drinks.” She looks down at her hands folded on her legs. She blushes, a little less than before though, a light pink shading her face.

Their orders arrive, and Yachi has never been more glad to see coffee in her entire life. “Let's see here…” The same waitress from earlier places down her tray. “One small cafe au lait and a slice lemon pound cake for you…” She sets Kiyoko’s order down. “And one small caramel macchiato and red bean bun for you.” She sets Yachi’s order down. “Enjoy your food!” She gives them a smile and walks away.

Kiyoko and Yachi say “Thank you for the food!” at the exact same time and they stare at each other for a moment before digging in. 

Kiyoko’s eyes widen as she sips the cafe au lait. “This is really good!” She says, a bit too loudly. She covers her mouth as the waitress laughs. “Why, thank you.” Yachi can't help but laugh. “It is, isn't it?” Kiyoko nods, a bit more calmer this time. “This place is my favorite cafe in this town.” Yachi chirps. “Oh please, you're flattering me.” The waitress puts her hands to her quickly-reddening cheeks.

Yachi takes a pleased bite out of her red bean bun. The sweetness with the macchiato and red bean bun was overwhelming, and she wished she had thought this out as much as Kiyoko. She eventually asked for some water.

It was quiet as they ate. They both were taking in the moment; the sights, weather, tastes, sounds….it was beautiful.

Eventually they both finished eating their food and just sat there. They also eventually realized how awkward getting out of this situation would be. 

“Well, um… thank you for today, Shimizu-senpai.” Yachi stood up to pay her bill. Kiyoko stood up as well. “No, I should be thanking you, Hitoka-chan. I truly enjoyed this afternoon more than you think.”

Kiyoko grasped Yachi’s hands. Yachi gasped. “Sh-Shimizu-senpai-” Yachi’s mind was racing a million miles an hour. “Hitoka-chan, let's do this again, okay?” 

It felt almost like a confession. Yachi’s whole world stopped. Kiyoko and Yachi were looking right into eachother’s eyes. Time froze.

They stood there next to the cafe table, winter wind blowing through their hair and hands warm. Yachi broke the silence. “Y-yeah. Let's do this again!” Yachi immediately cursed internally for stuttering.

Kiyoko realized what she was doing. “Oh my goodness! Sorry about that…” She let go of her hand. “No, no, it's ok!” Yachi’s face was still slightly pink.

They both went up to the counter to pay the bill. They lived on opposite sides of the town, so it was time for them to say their goodbyes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Hitoka-chan.” Kiyoko smiled and waved to her. “See you, Shimizu-senpai!” Yachi waved and smiled back, bright as the sun, back to her.


End file.
